Sister
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Aaliyah is Rick's sister, but she's not the average Rick sister's stories you normally read, she is also Medjai, born into one of the tribes and left when she was 7 years old when her mother took her away, how will she fit into the story? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, another story, but this came to mind and I just had to write it. Disclaimer- I own nothing expect for Aaliyah Elizabeth Massari. Please leave a review on this story please. I'll add a poll at the end. I also deeply apologize to those who know Arabic if I got the translations wrong. Just bare with me, I looked it up and if it's wrong, please let me know, so I can fix it.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_"Baba, no, please don't leave me!" I cried after other warriors brought him back to camp. Mama and the others tried to keep me away, but my father had asked for me. Baba groaned and clutched his side as he reached out for me. I walked closer to him as he took off his bloody gloves and held my hands in his. _

_"Aaliyah, my darling daughter. If Allah tells me it's my time to go, then I must." He said, taking his thumb and wiping my tears away. "You be good for your Mama now, you hear?" Baba asked. I nodded. "Na'am Ab." I said quietly. "Good girl. I love you Aaliyah, don't you ever forget that, and I'll always be watching over you." He said. "I love you too Baba." I said, my tears starting up again._

_My father then looked up at the ceiling. "Allahumm-aghfir li, warhamni." Father whispered. "Allahu Akbar." He said, before taking his last breath and closing his eyes. "BABA!" I screamed, yelling and crying. Mama came over to me and gathering me into her arms and held me._

**-Present Day-**

I woke up with a start and sighed at that memory. I hated reliving my father's death. I was only 7 years old when he died and I was a total daddy's girl. I am 24 years old now and it'd been 17 years since my father's death and it still haunted me.

My mother took me and left our tribe after my father's funeral. I am from the smallest of the 12 tribes of the Medjai, and when I was born, I was betrothed to the Medjai Chieftain's son, but I supposed that was off when my mother took me away.

I changed into a pair of tan pants and sighed, looking down at my tattooed arms of the symbols of the Medjai. One was the traditional Medjai symbol (and I was surprised to learn that my half-brother had it, but I never told him anything about it, as I didn't like to bring my past up), one was of the symbol of my particular tribe (as each tribe had their own symbol) and another was one that marked me as a commander's daughter. I shook my head as I pulled a black long sleeved shirt on.

Later that night, I opened my door after hearing a knock to find my older half-brother, Rick standing there. "Allah almighty. Richard O'Connell, were the heck have you been? I haven't seen you in three years." I said. I pulled my brother into the house and closed the door. I've known pretty much my whole life that he was my brother. My mother never hid the fact that she had an older son from me, and she sometimes took me to Cairo to visit him.

He had cuts and fading bruises on his face and arms and his hair was long and shaggy and he had facial hair as well. "Well, I have been in the Cairo prison for the past few months." He stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?" I asked. "According to them, I had a little bit too much fun." He said, knowing that I would know that I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, I think I can tell. You look really rough. The bathroom is down the hall, please, get cleaned up." I said. "I put a few things in there that you would need. For some reason, I've always thought that something like this may happen." I said as an afterthought, giving my brother a teasing smile.

"Oh very funny Aaliyah." Rick said, rolling his eyes, shutting the bathroom door behind him, and I couldn't help but laugh. My mom was out, so I was left to defend for myself for supper, and I was in the middle of preparing it when my brother had arrived. _Well_, I thought_, at least he doesn't hate tomatoes, but then again, he probably doesn't care. _I reached into the cabinet and got out two bowls.

I poured the tomato soup into the bowls and sprinkled basil on both and put a little cheese on mine and left it out on the table in case my brother wanted cheese. The sun started going down, so I walked back to the living room and cut the lamps on. My brother then walked out of the bathroom. He was now cleaned, shaven and had cut his hair. He looked so much better now. "Now I recognize you as my brother." I said, teasing him again.

He rolled his eyes at me again, but he had a smile on his face. I was his annoying little sister, but he had no choice _**but**_ to love me. He gave me a hug. "It's good to see you Aaliyah, it really is and thanks for this." He said. I hugged him back. "It's no problem Rick, you're my older brother, really." I said, but I understood where he was coming from. I was the only family that he had left, he doesn't really count our mother, as she never raised him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said, after taking a few bites of the soup, he was watching my face closely, anticipating my reaction. "Yeah, what?" I asked. "A woman saved my life at the prison in exchange of me leading her and her brother to Hamunaptra." He said. My eyes widen, as kids, everyone in all the villages/tribes were taught the story of Imhotep and Hamunaptra, and it wasn't good. Most people didn't know about Imhotep, thinking it was a myth, and a lot of people had lost their lives looking for it, and my tribe and the other 11 were sworn from manhood (for those that choose to become warriors) to make sure that no one **EVER** came near that place. Some of the warriors often lost their lives defending it, like my father did.

I shook my head. "Rick, are you sure?" I asked. He knew that I knew of this place, I had simply told him that my tribe knew of it, but he never pressed me any more on it, because he knew I didn't like talking about my past and he respected that. "Yes, I want you to come with me, just to make sure nothing happens. I have to take her there, she saved my life." He said. I nodded. "I will come, but just know this, I won't lead them to anything. It goes against everything I was raised and taught." I said. He nodded. "Of course, I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to come." He said.

"When do we leave?" I asked. "In the morning." He told me. After supper, he helped me to clean the kitchen and then he went off to his room/guest room. I had always kept his stuff in there, because whenever he was here, he stayed with mom and me. I headed to my bedroom and grabbed out my messenger bag and only packed two changes of clothes, my medical kit (as there is no telling with my brother), some of my daggers, paper and pens, a book and a few other stuff. Then I went to bed, to get some rest before the trip that was upcoming tomorrow.

* * *

**Translations:**

Allahumm-aghfir li, warhamni: O' Allah! Forgive me, have mercy on me.

*I looked it up and chose this one, because I though it was fitting, due because the Medjai had to kill people in order to stop anyone from reaching Hamunaptra and/or discovering Imhotep*

Allahu Akbar: Allah is great

* * *

**Poll:**

1. I already know how some of the Medjai will react to hearing about her, but how do you think they would react?

2. The son that she was betrothed to when she was born is indeed Ardeth. How would you want him to react to hearing of her on that boat? Meeting her again (They met once or twice as kids)?

3. Opinions on the thought of her being Rick's Half-sister

4. I'm thinking about making her distantly related to Evy and Jon on her father's side. Feedback?

5. What did you think of her father's death scene?

6. Anyone have any idea how any of the tribes (of the Medjai) should be? Differ from the other?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, I got up as the sun was coming out and went to my dresser and pulled out a tight fitting skirt, it didn't look tight, but it allowed me to move more freely in case anything happened. I also pulled on a gray tank top and a black and gray stripped cardigan and a gray scarf, as I knew I would need it. I pulled on my black boots and then finally, I brushed my long black hair and twisted it up into a messy bun on top of my head, and put a navy blue headband in.

I grabbed my bag and walked to my door and then into the living room to wait on my brother. Finally, 15 minutes later, he came out with his bag and gunnysack. "And it takes women a long time to get ready." I said, shaking my head. We walked out the door, I went to the stables and got my horse out and then we walked down to the port, where I could hear a similar voice. "Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" My brother asked, with me trailing behind him. "Oh… Um… Hello." She said. "And this is Aaliyah Massari, my-" He got cut off, as I got noticed. "Aaliyah!?" I just then noticed the woman was Evelyn Carnahan, my cousin. Well, I be dammed, it was a small world after all. "Ali!" Jonathan said. "Hi Jon." I said. "You know them?" My brother asked. "Yes, they're distant cousins of mine on my father's side. "And how do you know him?" Evy asked. I gave a small smile. "Remember that brother I mentioned?" I asked, continuing when she nodded. "Well this is him, Rick." I said, patting my brother's shoulder. She then just looked speechless.

It wasn't until a few years ago that my mother and I pieced together that they were distant cousins of mine. We asked around and learned that my grandfather's, aunt was only half Medjai, never living in the tribe, but instead, raised by her father and stepmother. Don't ask how we found out, it took a while, it was covered up pretty good, considering her father wasn't Medjai at all.

Jonathan grabbed my brother's arm and shook his hand. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" He asked. My brother quickly searches around his pockets, "Yeah, sure, smashing." He said, and relaxes as he pulls out his wallet, and then putting it back in. I then tune the boys out as I looked over the water, watching as some smaller boats went past, I turned back to everyone as Evy starts talking.

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you –" Evy starts off and I shook my head, sighing, knowing my brother would not like what she was saying, and I was right. He got closer and stared straight at her, and she didn't back away or flinch, I was impressed. "You're warning me? Lady, my whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. All we found was sand and blood. I'll take your bags." He said, reaching down to get them and then walked onto the boat.

Jon turned to look at Evy. "Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." He said, and Evy shot him a glare, and he just grins at her. "It's good to see you two." I said, hugging each of my cousins, but I need to go find my brother." I said, walking up the gangplank and onto the boat, and leading my horse to the stables onboard that was supplied.

Later that night, on my way to the barge to join Evy, my messenger bag still over my shoulder, I saw Jonathan playing poker with the Americans, rolling my eyes, I hit him in the head on my way past, and smiled to myself when I heard him complain. "Ow! Aaliyah, what was that for?" he asked, I just ignored him as I walked over to Evy and leaned with my back against the rails. "How's it been going?" I asked her. She gave me a soft smile. "Pretty good I suppose, the curator tried to stop me from going on this trip though." She said, turning to look at the water once more. I realized just then the curator had to be part of the Medjai order, from what was instilled in me, only they-we, were like that.

"And Jonathan keeps being infuriating." She said. I nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that one." I said, thinking of my brother. Not even 20 minutes later, after Evy had gone back to her book, when I saw my brother walk into the barge. He dropped his gunnysack on the table, totally startling Evy. He made a face before quickly turning it into a smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He said.

"The only thing that scares me, Mister. O'Connell are your manners." She said. "Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?" He asked her and I raised an eyebrow at my older brother, he looked at me and shrugged. "If you call that a kiss." She said.

Rick sits down and opens up his gunnysack, and starts pulling out things. I lightly rolled my eyes. My brother has always had a thing for guns, and, me over here, I only had my daggers, and my sword, which I barely used anymore, but I still knew how to use it. "Am I missing something here? Are we going into battle?" Evy asked. I was lost in thought and I missed part of my brother's words until I heard: "There's something out there, you know, something under that sand." And I had to nod at that, there was, but at least he didn't know what.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" She asked. I mentally snorted. _"Evil."_ I thought, at least that's what my father told me, I never experienced something there firsthand like my brother did, however. "Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, "the doorway to hell." He said. Ahmar is Ossirion. "Passageway to the underworld", actually." Miss. Smarty-Pants said, I rolled my eyes. This was an interesting conversation between them for sure.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book of The Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." She stated. My brother was still cleaning his guns. "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no never mind to you, right?" He asked. Evy looked surprised. "You know your history." She said. He lets off a little shrug and looks at her. "I know my treasure." He said.

Evy gets up and hesitates, "By the way… Why did you kiss me?" She asked. Rick shrugged both his shoulders, not looking up from his guns. "I was about to be hung. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said. I could see my cousin's eye widen and she stormed off, furious, to the camels. He looked up. "What… What'd I say?" He asked. I sighed and put my head in my palm and shook my head. "Smooth Rick, smooth." I said. "I'm going to go see my horse." I said, walking away and going to see my stallion, Abrar (Pronounced ab-raar). It meant pious, kind and righteous in Arabic.

Suddenly, a bunch of people clothed in black robes, gray sashes, bandoliers, and navy blue scarves and turbans. My eyes widen, I knew exactly who these men were. Medjai. I groaned. "This is what happens when you let your older brother get you into this mess." I muttered under my breath. I heard my brother's guns going off and I sighed. "Wonderful." I muttered. "Aaliyah!" He called for me. I knew exactly what he was going to say, another Medjai warrior had entered the stable where my horse was, and I heard my starting down the other way. I pushed the warrior behind a stack of hay bales. _"If you don't stay down, my brother will kill you."_ I told him in Arabic. _"Why are you helping me, when I'm trying to kill you?"_ He asked. I sighed and pulled up my sleeves, showing him the tattoos on my arms and his eyes widen and he was in shock.

"Aaliyah, what are you doing?" Rick asked, coming into the stable, I had already quickly was undoing everything that was holding Abrar in. "Just getting Abrar out." I said, having already smelled the smoke. He nodded. "Well hurry up." He said, rushing back out. I opened the stall door and got Abrar out and was about to leave, when I heard the warrior speak up from behind me. "Shokran (Thank you)" He said. I nodded and led my horse to the edge of the boat, somehow managing to get us both in the water. I spotted my brother and led Abrar over to everyone.

"Hey O'Connell! Looks to me like I got all the horses!" A man named Beni, as Rick informed me said. "Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled back. Beni scoffed and then looked up at the stars and then kicks the water, cursing in Hungarian. I looked over at the boat that was now slowly sinking and then noticed the warrior getting off on the way other side of the Nile.

**Third Point of View:**

The warrior that Aaliyah Massari let go, managed to get to the men on horseback waiting for word, he particularly looked at Ardeth Bay, and Saleem Massari, who had taken back over the position of commander after his son's death, since no one else would. _"Tarek, what happened?"_ Ardeth asked. _"O'Connell and the others all escaped sir, the rest of the warriors, dead. I would have lost my life too, if not for."_ He cut off, trying to piece the words together, with a glance at Saleem, he turned back to look at his chieftain. _"I think I've found Aaliyah Massari sir."_ He said. This piqued the interest of Ardeth and Saleem and the surrounding commanders. Aaliyah was the granddaughter of Saleem and if she had not have been taken away from the tribe, she would still be betrothed to Ardeth.

"_Are you sure Tarek?"_ Ardeth asked. The older warrior before them nodded. _"I'm absolutely positive that the girl is Kahlil's ((Pronounced: kah-LEEL)) daughter, I saw her tattoos. She saved my life, she could've let her brother kill me, but she didn't."_ He said. _"Brother?"_ A commander asked. Tarek nodded. _"Yes, O'Connell is her half-brother."_ He stated.

The Chieftain nodded after a few minutes. _"Very well, we'll keep an eye on them, but no one is to harm the girl, nor force her into anything, we'll let her make her own decisions."_ He said at last, after conferring with Saleem about his granddaughter. _"Good work Tarek."_ He said. Tarek mounted his horse and then they left.

* * *

**Poll:**

1. What did ya think of that last little scene with the Medjai

2. What did you think of Aaliyah letting that Medjai warrior go? Of how it reflected her personality to you

3. Any other thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so a chapter will cover one day. Like Chapter two was day one and this chapter covers day two.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Day Two:**

We reached the Bedouin trading post by morning. A group of women had to chase the warden out of a tent, yelling at him as I held back a laugh. My clothes were now dry, so I didn't need to get a change of clothes like Evy had too.

I did however told the women in Arabic to get Evy changed, and I was now translating for the camel trader and Jonathan. Johnathan was yelling at him until my brother intervened.

"Just pay the man."

Jonathan grabbed out his wallet, and forked over cash as Rick took the reins over the four camels.

"I can't believe the price of these fleabags." Jonathan grumbled.

"We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your sister." Rick said.

"Yes, awfully temping wasn't it?"

"Awfully."

Just then, Evy came out of the tent with, Bedouin women behind her, in a black tightly fitted Bedouin dress.

"Then again." My brother murmured.

I rolled my eyes with my brother's crush on my cousin and turned to my horse. "Alright Abrar, time to go." I whispered. I put my foot in the stirrups and swung myself into the saddle and took ahold of the reins, as my brother and cousins and the warden got onto the camels.

We started riding into the sand dunes of the Sahara Desert. "Never did like camels. Jonathan complained. "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." My cousin complained.

My brother wasn't paying attention to Jonathan, so I followed his gaze to see what was up. The warden was stuffing his face with a chicken wing and his teeth were green. Flies were buzzing around his head and then he spit something out. I grimaced and turned my head the other way before I could get sick.

"Yeah, disgusting." Rick commented.

"Well, I think they're cute." Evelyn said, scratching her camel on the head, in between the ears.

We traveled well into the night, but I found myself not being able to sleep once nighttime came. Jon was sleeping, with his head bobbing with every step his camel took. That was until the warden started snoring, which awoken my cousin.

This caused Jon to hit him with the camel fly swatter several times until the warden stopped snoring, not once waking up. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Rick suddenly looked up to the cliffs, and I allowed my eyes to follow. We saw 10 men on horseback standing there, all in dark robes. I knew them to be the Medjai, and sooner or later, we would cross paths with them, and when we did, I knew that it would not be good. From what I remember, the Medjai wasn't big on giving a lot of chances. They would give maybe a warning or even two, if they want to be generous. They would do anything to keep anyone from discovering what lay hidden in Hamunaptra, and here I was, one whom was once from a Medjai tribe, following this group to the hidden city.

I sighed and my brother turned to look at me curiously. I shook my head and turned to look straight ahead of me, after one last look at the cliffs.

Of course I thought about what would have happened if my father hadn't died and if my mother hadn't taken me away from the tribe, I knew that if none of that would've happened, then I would be married already. My father had an arranged marriage set up since the day I was born, well, technically since before I was born, as he had talked about it with the then chieftain, about if I was born a girl (which obviously, I was), then when I turned 19 years of age, I would be married to his son. And I'm not sure how that might would have worked out, but I did know Ardeth, we used to play together as children, and he was one of my best friends, as I didn't have many, as most children were afraid of hanging out with me, due to my father's rank.


End file.
